politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Silk Road
'''The Silk Road '''was an MDoAP Bloc Established july 30th, 2018 between, United Hoods, The Empire of the Moonlit Sakura, and The United Nations of Culture Trade Network The Silk Road also operates a parallel trade network by the same name, it includes alliances and individuals not in the defense bloc, the trade network became operational on July 17th 2018 while the defense bloc was still being finalized. The Bloc Charter •Article 1: Commitment All Signatories Pledge loyalty to The Silk Road Bloc •Article 2: Mutual Defence & Optional Aggression •§A: All signatories agree to aid each other should they be attacked. §B: All signatories also reserve the option of joining in the aggressions of the other Bloc Signatories. •Article 3: Intelligence Clause In the interest of optimal defence, both Alliances agree to share pertinent intelligence when it would benefit mutual Defence aims and to not share intelligence detrimental to the other to a third party. •Article 4: Outside Treaties •§A: All M-level Treaties outside the bloc must be Non-chaining and have a signed treaty defining its non-chaining nature. •§B: All Future Protectors and Non vassal Protectorates must be Approved by The Bloc council •§C: All Signatories are guaranteed the right to establish NAPs, PIATs, O-Level, and Non-chaining M-level Treaties as well as Shared Markets & Trade Blocs with outside parties at their own discretion without the requirement of the Bloc Council’s Approval •Article 5: The Silk Road Trade Network •§A: All members of The Bloc are guaranteed membership in the The Silk Road Trade Network •§B: The Blocc council will be the authority over the trade network. •§C: Alliances, Trade Companies, & Individuals who are members of The Silk Road trade network who are not in the defense bloc have no administrative authority and are recognized as partial participants, Their inclusion is at the discretion of The Bloc Council and can be revoked at any time by the council. •Article 6: Withdrawal •§A:Should any Alliance wish to Withdraw from this Treaty, they must give the Bloc Council 72-hours notice before doing so. •§B: In the Event of an alliance leaving the Bloc without notice, a mass embargo will be coordinated against them by the bloc members, with the possibility of further action being taken depending on the nature of the unauthorized withdrawal •Article 7: Expulsion Should Any Signatory’s Government collapse by Vacating the Leader & Heir positions, By the Leadership Being deemed inactive, or be removed by Coup D’etat they will be referred to The Bloc Council and may be expelled with approval of the Bloc Council. •Article 8: Renewal Should the treaty run its course, it may be renewed without resigning with the consent of The Bloc Council. •Article 9: Bloc Council §A: Each Government in the Bloc has equal power and shall have only 1 vote in the Bloc Council to handle executive decisions, However they may have their own system for deciding their party’s vote and may designate more than one leader to vote on behalf of their alliance. §B: Any updates to this treaty, excluding Amendments to article 10, require the unanimous approval of the Bloc Council and reapproval of the signatories §C: The inclusion of new alliances into the bloc requires the unanimous approval of the Bloc Council as well as signing by the additional party and reapproval of signatures. •Article 10: Warbands and Vassals Clause •§A: All Alliances Recognize that actions by Vassal Alliances and “Warbands” qualify as fulfilling the obligations of this treaty set in article 2 by their central alliance •§B: Should any Alliance create any directly governed Vassals or Warbands in the future this treaty may be extended over them through Amendments to Article 10 without the requirement of a separate treaty or resigning with the approval of recognition by the Bloc Council. Warbands and Vassals